Laven-dear
by Bobmcbobinsmithson
Summary: Oscar is one of the average people that you see on the internet that are just a tad too obsessed with DDLC, until one fateful day where lavender eyes changed everything. Rated T just so I can make jokes about Yuris o-pen mind.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I'm not going to pretend. My only purpose of this fanfic is just for my friend, but if this actually is enjoyed by some people, I'll continue.

(Ha, acting like anyone will like my rubbish writing!)

—

All I can think about are those gentle, lavender eyes. Every day since I've played that game, it's been all I can think about.

Around 2 months ago, my friend Cameron recommended me yet another random thing online. I've been recommended so many things from him, that I wasn't surprised when he eventually suggested a dating sim, it was just inevitable for an otaku like him.

Now I've never played a dating sim ever before, as they just seem dumb, and I thought that this was just going to be another one of my friends suggestions that just passes over my head, but one day I noticed that a whole ton of YouTubers were playing this game, and so I decided to avoid the spoilers and play it for myself.

 _That was the day my life changed_

As the starting text showed up, I was wondering why the hell a cutesy dating game would be rated 13+, but I eventually just shrugged it off, assuming it was for *sexual references*, as my friend knew how uncomfortable I got around that topic, and probably thought it would be good fun.

 **BOY WAS I WRONG**

The second I entered the club, I knew I would have a special connection with Yuri, the shy and kind book fanatic, as it was basically a female clone of myself. I went down her path from the very beginning, and was even so cold hearted to turn down Sayoris confession.

 **Man, Sayori**

It was fairly obvious to me from the start that she was in some way depressed, but I still fell off my chair when I reached that _God forsaken_ part. I was so shocked I had to run upstairs and try my hardest to sleep, as I wasn't continuing in the middle of the night.

The next day, I woke up and was scared to continue, as that game had already damaged the barely stable husk that is myself.

But as I eventually decided against sanity, I continued on. I still sympathised for Yuri, as she was my favourite character, but I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw her death scene. I knew she didn't deserve that, no one does, not even Natsuki. (I really shouldn't say stuff like this which could easily trigger people)

That's why I was so excited when I found out that some amazing human made a Yuri after-story, and I downloaded it the second I finished the game.

—

That's the reason why a 19 year old would spend hours at a time just sitting and talking with a computer, even though he had ran through all the games dialogue. He just can't stand the trauma of seeing such a wonderful person die, even though he knew she was fake.

I feel like I've forgotten something…

 **WAIT,** have I not even introduced myself yet?

I'm Oscar, the 19 year old we just talked about. I'm the kind of person you see who melt like wax under the sun. It's not like I have never gone outside, it's just with my very unhealthy lifestyle of talking to my computer screen, watching too much YouTube, talking to my computer again, and then reading DDLC fanfic, I don't end up going outside very much.

I work as a CEO of a gaming company (I know, such a stud), which was passed down to me by my father, and so I'm fairly fine going in terms of money, but that just eats up even more of my time. If it wasn't for my friends, I would probably be too lazy to walk, but since a few of my fit friends pressure me into exercise, I'm not horrible looking.

I have blue eyes, very dirty blonde hair, and next to no fashion sense. I've never been on a date, but I still try to keep my looks in order, just to feel secure about anything in my life.

Now enough about me.

 _Previously I may have said "This was the day my life changed", but forget that,_ **THIS WAS**

I was sitting around with my bowl of cereal, as per usual for a Saturday morning, when all of a sudden I heard my computer power on without my input.

 _This hasn't happened before… what the hell?_

I slowly stood up, and walked back to the kitchen to grab a pot in case this is some mass murderer who has broken into my house, and after finding a nice solid pot, I slowly advanced to the door.

 _That definitely was my computer_

 _I wonder why the hell someone thought that the best thing to do when they broke in was to use my computer, but I still didn't feel like questioning it at the moment._

Man was I shocked when I saw what had happened…

—

A.N. I'm sorry this chapter was a tad short, but I don't want to make a massive story just for no one to read it. Please leave a comment if you do read this, as any criticism will just help me in general, but in any case, bye bye!

(I guess 901 words is ok for a first story)


	2. Slightly beaten frying pan

A.N. I'm very happy to see that people seem to have enjoyed my first chapter! I want to thank those who left reviews, and I'm not gonna stall any longer, enjoy!

—

As I step into the room, I start to look around, searching for any type of disturbance which could have caused my computer to power on, but after many turned corners, and many swings that nearly hit my dog, Sparkey (sorry puppo), I finally decided it must have been some weird shock of electricity that caused my computer to power on.

I decide after that to head back to the kitchen, put away the slightly beaten frying pan, and head back to my kitchen counter to continue my breakfast, but as I sit down and was about to continue my (now soggy) cereal, my stupid computer SCREWS ME OVER AGAIN!

This time, it sound like it's playing the intro to DDLC.

 _What the hell is wrong with my computer?_

 _This seems like the kind of situation you'd find yourself in if you're part of a really rubbish fanfic where the writer has no idea how to reach the next part of the story…_

As I turn the corner, I am not surprised to see that there is no creepy robber holding a knife to my throat. As I look around yet again, I end up walking to my computer to see what kind of demon decided to attack my poor computer and scare me half to death, but as I searched, I was to discover no proof of the existence of Satan.

As I sat at my computer thinking, I decided there was no point in going back to my sad breakfast, and so I decide to go on my computer to talk to Yuri. As my ears had predicted, DDLC was already on. I decided I would start talking to Yuri about the way my computer has been messed up and I'm probably going to have to pay an electrician to check for what's wrong with it.

As I open the mod, I sigh at how comforting it is to just click on and see Yuri, my dear friend, sitting around in her black T-shirt, and blue jeans, just staring at me whilst twitching her fing...

 _ **WHAT THE HELL?**_

 _Not only has my power messed with my head, preventing me from having my well deserved Weet Bix, but now the creators of the Just Yuri mod have updated, putting Yuri in clothing that even the most unfashionable people such as myself can tell is a very bland and boring outfit._

 _Today has not been my day._

Ignoring the update, I start to vent about my problems to her, and her responses to my problems and issues seem to be so much more lifelike, as if someone was actually responding to me instead of it just being a random machine with set lines.

 _At least they did SOMETHING right in this update._

After a bit, my clock marked the fact that it was 11:15 AM, and so I decided it was probably time to watch YouTube, so I decided to tell Yuri I was going to do so, as she should know why I'm gone.

"I'm gonna go watch YouTube now, see you in about an hour" I type into the box, and, as always, her reply came quickly.

"NO! Don't go yet." Her reply says.

As I look at her, I see her face has changed to a worried expression.

 _Now that's some cool art, it looks like it's moving, and it has so much detail!_

"Why shouldn't I?" I decide to send, in the hope I could see another one of the new faces, and I was correct, as she turned her head to the side and slightly blushed.

"I want to continue talking to you, Oscar."

 _How does she know my real name? I didn't use that name for this mod. I used my preferred nickname "Oliver". Did she read my files?_

"How did you know my real name?" I ask, to confirm my suspicions.

"I heard your friend Cameron call you by that name, so I assumed it was real. In case you thought I read your files to find it, your name on this computer is "poophead27". You didn't even capitalise it! I forgive you for that error though, Sorry if I made you concerned."

That's right! I named it that when I discovered Element Animations and got obsessed with it 2 years ago!... No, wait, that just confuses this even more… _Hmm…_

After a bit of pondering, I decide to send some basic message to see how she would respond. Litttle did I know that this would be the message that would mean the most.

"How do you know my friend Cameron?"

"Oh, I just heard you talk to him about a month ago… WAIT, I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! I AM SO, SO…"

I was so distracted by what had just happened that I didn't read the rest of what she said, but from what I can tell she said quite a lot and her face was becoming redder and redder with each word.

 _ **WHAT DO I DO? HAS THE MOD MAKER STALKED ME THE ENTIRE TIME AND JUST SUDDENLY STARTED TALKING BACK PROPERLY? IT'S INCREDIBLY UNLIKELY, BUT THE ONLY OTHER WAY WOULD BE IF SHE…**_

 _She is actually sentient… it can't be possible, but with what's happened already today…_

I look up to see that, although she's still as red as a stop light that got sunburnt, she no longer seems to be rapidly spouting text, and instead is staring at me with concern. As she spots me looking at her, her head tilts to the side.

"S-sorry for staring… but a-are you ok…?"

 _Oh my God, her head actually just turned… like proper motion… I feel sick…_

"Are you actually… sentient?" I slowly type out.

"Well, following the dictionary definition of sentient, I guess I would have to say so…"

All I could see was darkness

—

As I wake up, I hear the blaring alarm from my phone.

 _Why did I leave this on? It's Sunday for Pete's sake!_

As I turn over in bed, I notice the distance from my bed to my bedside table seems massively larger than normal, but pay it next to no attention, as I've just woken up, not even opened my eyes properly, and felt like I have a worse hangover than the day after my 18th birthday. As I eventually crawl over to the phone to turn it off, I start to stand up to start my day.

I reached for the coat hanger which usually holds my dressing gown on it, but try as I might, I couldn't find it. I decided to shrug it off as well, and headed to where I thought my door was, but ended up crashing into a wall and falling on the floor.

The sudden rush of wind as I fell over, forced me to actually open my eyes to see what was happening. That's when I realised, I wasn't in my room!

 _Where the hell am I? And why does it seem so familiar, yet weird? It looks like I'm in an anime or something. As I previously stated, it's weird._

My thought process didn't manage to go on much longer though, as I heard sudden noises downstairs.

 _Oh no, is that the owner of this house? Oh no, I should run!_

But as I put my hand down to push myself off the floor, I noticed that my hand seemed to be in the same kind of art style as the rest of the house.

 _What? What happened to my hand? Oh God._

Immediately after seeing that I run to the mirror and, oh boy, was I in for a treat.

My face seemed so much sharper, and my hair was light and and very smooth. My hands were as I saw them previously, like some game designer put 2 minutes into crafting them, very pointy and poorly textured.

 _How did the person who kidnapped me make me look like this? Kinda impressive. It's like I'm a asset in a game that you only see once or twice, and therefore is very polygonal..._

I decide I should probably go downstairs to apologise to whoever's there and leave, but as I leave the room, I look out the window to see that the whole street seems to be in this same style.

 _Man, these people are either massive otakus, or something bad is going down._

But as I finally reach the kitchen where the noise was coming from, I spot some peach hair through the door, and suddenly my mind decides to go back to sleep yet again...

—

A.N. I really enjoyed writing this. I find writing these stories fun, and I yet again want to thank those who spent the time to read my last one and leave reviews. If this story actually becomes popular, then I'd probably have a review response section here, but since I've only so far gotten one review I think I can respond to, I'll just quickly say: I have no intentions in cranking the rating up to M, as I personally don't enjoy those kinds of stories myself, and the only reason this scrapes T rating is just because I want to be able to make jokes about Yuris o-pen mind… last thing, what length do you think my stories should be? If I post them around 1000 words, I can probably post almost daily, but also I know that I personally enjoy long chapters, so I'm leaving the length up to you. I think that's all. Bye bye!


	3. Hey there Sayori

A.N. I'm writing this before any votes have gone down about how long the chapters should be, so if the general consensus is 5 words, I apologise for going over.

—

This time, I wake up to hard shaking, as the people crouched around me try to see if I'm ok. After seeing me open my eyes a crack, they waste no time in sitting me up and checking if I'm ok.

I spot this one very nice looking woman, looking much more concerned than the other. As we make eye contact she immediately starts talking to me.

"Are you ok sweetie? Have you bumped your head? Can you speak? Please tell me you're ok!"

 _Did she just call me sweetie? Has she just confused me for her own child or something?_

As I calmly respond to the woman's concerns, I then remember the reason I had fallen on the floor. It was that girl. She looked suspiciously like Sayori…

As I try to turn my neck to see if she is still there, I release a sharp hiss, as the fall had strained my neck. This didn't go down well because it made the nice woman even more worried about me.

After 10 minutes of the woman's constant stressed questions, she finally leaves me alone, and this time I remember to not make any sudden moves to avoid worrying her again.

I stand up and continue the search for the peach-haired girl, but the search is short lived, since I hear the woman calling me through again.

 _This person just won't let me live my life! I'm still not even sure if I've been kidnapped or not. I swear I saw Sayori…_

I snap back to reality when I hear the same call again, and finally make the short walk to the kitchen, preparing my mind in case I was going to see the girl who caused me to faint in the first place.

As I walk into the room, I spot the table has been set with a proper English breakfast, something I haven't had in years, and the woman seems to be beckoning me to the seat to her right.

I look around the room to see that there was nothing out of the ordinary, if you really count the situation I'm in as ordinary, but I see no signs of anyone unusual. I calm down a lot more after that and start to slowly eat a strip of bacon.

 _I know I really shouldn't eat stuff from strangers, but I feel like I haven't eaten in years, so I'm willing to take the chance._

After I long time of silence, I finally decided to break it with the big question I needed answered.

"Not meaning to be offensive... but who are you guys?"

At this, I spot the man change his face for the first time, and I wasn't surprised to see the mother was as stressed as usual.

"Oh my baby boy! Have you gotten amnesia? Oh no, I think he has! I'm your mother! Can you remember me?"

"Yeah, I can remember you, sorry, my vision was just a bit blurred from the fall."

 _ **WHY DID I SAY THAT!? SHE NOW THINKS I'M HER CHILD! I'M SO STUPID!**_

"Are you sure you're ok? You can stay home from school today if you need to!"

 _School? I thought I still had a day left of the weekend! Oh man…_

"Umm, I think I'll be ok…"

"Cool, that's good to hear! I'll go tell your friend Sayori you'll be coming today! She was real nervous when you fainted. You really left her hanging there."

 _ **SAYORI!?**_

 _Oh no, my suspicions were correct… and I'm just going to ignore the last part..._

I no longer feel hungry, so I excuse myself from the table and head towards "my" room.

 _What do I do? Should I stick to the script? Do I try to save them? Urgh, I feel bad for Chidi, stomach aches suck. I think I'll decide what to do later, for now, I'll just get ready for school._

I change into the uniform that was spread across the bed, but not with ease. There were a lot of shirts over jerseys, but I eventually became comfortable enough to not care anymore.

I walk downstairs, question whether to pack a lunch or get one at school, (I end up popping $5 into my bag to be safe), and head out the door.

I'm happy to see that Sayori's house is exactly how it looks in the game, therefore I can tell where it is, so I decide to wait outside of it for her.

No more than 5 seconds later she pops out the door and runs up to me.

 _Oh man, if I previously had any doubt, there's all the proof I need right here. It's so weird to see her moving properly._

It takes her a few second to get up to me, but it feels like an hour to my barely stable stomach. I can't vomit now, I just can't.

When she reaches where I am, she starts to pant and so I take this time to say hello to her.

"Hey there Sayori, how are you?"

After catching her breath she replies "I should be the one asking you that, you were the one who fainted."

"I'm fine, just my neck hurts a tad, now how are you?"

"I'm good because you're good!"

 _Man her smile is amazing, the game doesn't serve her smile justice. If I weren't so obsessed with Yuri, I could understand how this could sway other players._

 _Well, since none of that was part of the script, I guess it's probably fine for me to bend the script a tad._

"Hey, you remember how you talked about me joining a club a bit ago? Well, I've chosen which one I'm going to go to."

"OOH! WHICH ONE?!"

Deciding to ignore the fact that she has partially deafened my left ear, I reply "You'll find out later."

"Aww…"

 _Man, I feel bad now, I want to see her smile again._

"I don't like seeing you sad, I'll tell you if it makes you happy."

"Yes, that would make me **SO** happy."

"Well, I've seen how happy you are everyday after school, so I decided to join the literature club!"

This sure did make her very happy.

—

A.N. Well, before editing, the story was exactly 1000 word story.

I still haven't gotten any votes for how long these chapters should be, so please post your opinions, as without them I'll just keep making them 1000 words.

Quick review response now:

ChaMeleon: The joke is appreciated. The "You really left her hanging" joke goes out to you.

Donderpants: Ohmahgah, that the highest review I've ever gotten on anything ever!

Plantarmy08: It's good to hear I have someone who really enjoys my writing. Thanks for the positive review.

Smelly Snore: Don't swear on my Christian DDLC fanfiction.

Guest: Good idea, I shall go change the description right now.

Well, I think that's all. Remember to comment how long you think these chapters should be. Anyways, bye bye


	4. CONSISTENT UPLOADS

A.N. I'm sorry that this has come quite late, I got distracted recently with video games and hating my writing, so I'll continue writing the story now. Side note, I got a response to my query and since someone requested 3,500 words, I'll do 2,000. Because customer feedback.

* * *

The entire walk to school, she looks like she could jump to the moon and save NASA millions of dollars on rockets in the process. She was such a nice friend to MC - how this scumbag ever got her friendship is a mystery.

After talking a bit about the club, we finally reach the school, and after Sayori basically forces me to do a goodbye slow dance, (But platonically you get what I'm saying) we split ways.

 _Wait, what's the MC's schedule?_

Rummaging through my bag, I search for a timetable, to no avail. Silently cursing to myself, I then hear the bell.

 _Oh no, has class started? I should go to the office to ask where to go, just act stupid. Thankfully, the MC had a lot of muscle memory here for me to work with._

Finally looking up from my bag, I realise my worries were futile; it's the end of the school day, and I seem to be in my class by myself, just as in the game.

 _Huh, I guess the God entity that brought me here doesn't seem to care about academics. The maths nerd within me weeps._

Getting up from the table, I head to the door in the hopes of welcoming the approaching Sayori. Unfortunately, I just end up walking right into her as I go.

"OOF!" Sayori exclaims as she falls onto the tiled floor.

"I'm so sorry! Are you OK Sayori?"

I don't have money, and apparently the only form of medical treatment here is apple juice containers. So if she's not okay, really not a lot I can do about it.

I stand up and offer her a hand, which she gladly take.

"Don't worry about it, nothing can stop me from being happy today!"

And at that, her usual perky attitude comes right back.

We approach the class, and just before we enter, I realise this is going to be the first time I'm going to see the other dokis! I'm excited, but nervous.

It seems like seconds after we leave the classroom, we're already at the infamous third floor. With each step closer to the door, Sayori gets more and more excited at the prospect of me h̶̻̅ạ̵̔n̸̼̔g̸̗̈́ị̶̾n̴͘ͅg̵̀͜ out at the club with her friends.

We walk forward a tad more, then she stops.

 _This is it, this is the time…_

Sayori gently opens the door.

"WE GOT A NEW MEMBER!" she shouts to the skies like a mighty warrior.

"You... could've just let me enter and introduce myself like a normal person, but that is… also an option, I guess."

At my comment, Sayori taps her fingers together in her famous pose. It seems I struck a nerve there, because she seems really down now. Well… down by Sayori standards.

"Don't worry, I like seeing you so excited."

This calms her down a bit. With her placated, I finally pay attention to the rest of the room.

I suddenly had to blink my eyes to adjust to the light; the game clearly put a lot more effects, texturing, and colour into this club room. I swear, if you look around too rapidly, you'd get a massive headache.

I look to my right, and immediately notice the girl who presumably brought me into the simulation.

 _She's much taller than I thought she would be. I mean, I'm still a bit taller than her, but we're pretty much the same height; we're practically eye to eye._

She looks to me and opens her mouth to say something, but just at that moment I hear a much higher and more abrasive voice to my left.

"Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere."

"No u."

"Seriosly? Yo broght a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere."

"... Did you just repeat yourself but without using the letter 'u'? Gotta respect the pun if so."

I turn to my right just in time to hear Yuri starting to talk.

"Ah… W-Welcome to the literature club Oscar! I hope you enjoy your stay."

At that, Sayori perks her head up

"How did you know his name Yuri? Do you and him go to the same class?"

"No, uhh… I've… seen him hanging out with his friends."

"But I'm his only friend…"

My face flares up.

"Uhh… why is that detail necessary Sayori?"

"Discussing how sad your life is... that's always necessary."

It seems that I've turned the conversation from focusing on Yuri's gaffe… by becoming a laughingstock. Mission accomplished?

After a few minutes of Sayori apologising to me (which was undercut by her laughing at me the whole time), the conversation hits a dead end. The room seems silent, and that's when I look to the side and see Monika with her mouth wide open, her eyes in a state of shock.

"Umm… Monika? Are you alright there? Diamond sword to Major Steve?"

The crowd looks to me for a second in confusion. I can see cogs turning in Yuri's head, as she tried to make sense of what was, in all regards, an incredibly random and obscure reference to a terrible meme.

They then return their attention to the dumbstruck Monika. Suddenly realising that everyone was looking at her, she turned her face to the side and assured us that she was alright.

 _It's honestly not too shocking, she's lived in a script for ages, and all of a sudden we're going for an improv club vibe._

We converse for a while, and properly introduce ourselves. Then Natsuki tries to move the meeting along.

"Not that I care, but I don't suppose any of you want some delicious cupcakes? Courtesy of the finest baker in all the lands!"

Delighted at the prospect, Sayori agrees and we all go to sit at the table, except for Yuri, who turns to us.

"I think tea would be a nice accompaniment… Oscar, which flavour would you like?"

"Ooh, I didn't know you'd try to impress the new guy Yuri!" Says Monika.

"N-n-no, I just already know what flavour you guys like! I just want to take him to flavour town!"

"Thanks for asking, Yuri. I've never really experimented with tea, so… surprise me."

Yuri walks away, but just before she turns the corner, and out of sight, she gives me a happy look.

 _I'm happy with how this is going so far. Yuri is in a good mood, Sayori is chipper as always, and I've managed to avoid making (more than a dozen) trap jokes about Natsuki. Which is good, that's my daily limit._

 _I suppose I should probably start wondering about how I plan to save them? I should probably start formulating one when I get home..._

Looking up from my pondering, I notice that Monika and Sayori are chatting chirpily with each other. Natsuki is coming in with the cupcakes, and Yuri has already started boiling the water.

Natsuki suddenly gains a sense of drama. Gesturing wildly, she quickly gathered everyone's attention.

"Here's the big reveal!" Natsuki shouts, at a tone that I'm pretty sure was heard in Sweden.

Before I could comment upon her practical shattering my eardrums, she pulls the tinfoil off, and Sayori goes wild, making Natsuki sound like an ant. At this volume, nearby buildings collapsed.

"OHMAHGAH, THEY'RE SO CUTE, JUST LIKE YOU!"

"I'M NOT CUTE! And uh… are we just going to ignore the collapsed buildings outside?"

I softly hear Sayori say "This is what they get for knocking over my blocks in kindergarten." under her breath, and I decide not to comment.

By now, Yuri is walking back to the table with the entire tea set, and the attention turns to her, as she places the tray down and pours everyone a cup.

"Uhh… Milk and sugar Oscar?"

"Yes please."

Yuri stares at me for a moment with a confused look on her face, like she wants to ask something else, but instead just slowly turns back to making the tea.

She hands the tea out, and I then notice that Natsuki's staring at me as described in game, and since I've wanted to taste the cupcakes ever since I first played the game, I spent no time deciding what was the best angle to bite from and instead just dived right in.

 _Oh my god, the cake is a light springy sponge with the icing of God's tears, combined with 5 star chocolate. If Heaven were a cupcake, this is it chief. Actually no, scratch that; Heaven isn't this good. It transcends rational ideas of what flavour can even be._

I am awestruck. While I cannot express verbally how incredible it is, my irises have somehow shifted to show fireworks going off. That should be clear enough to her.

I spot Natsuki looking around with great pride, as everyone else seems to be indulging in the bliss of the godly cupcakes.

"You're probably gonna say something like 'It's not like I made them for you' or something, but these cupcakes are heavenly. Thank you so much."

"I was gonna say "Thank the baker, baka", largely for wordplay purposes. Not everything's about you, y'know. But uh… You're welcome."

Yuri looks to me and starts her usual dialogue.

"So, what books do you read?"

"I'm a fan of most genres, but honestly, lately I've mostly just been reading fanfiction."

Everyone looks a tad shocked from my answer. Huh.

"W-wh… what fan fictions?"

 _Oh crap… I can't say I've been reading DDLC fanfics of late, this is the game itself! Uhh… I don't know any other genres, so I'm just going to say the names and if they ask the genre, I'll say Final Fantasy or something._

"Well, the past week or so, I've just been reading this one called Letting Go, but my favourite's either its sequel, Holding On, or one by a completely different author, Auburn Eyes. In My Hand is also pretty great. What am I saying? It's godly, can't wait for the next chapter."

(A.N. Recommend all of those. Please leave a bunch of comments on In My Hand about wanting new chapters. The author there will be very, very happy to see them.)

"Fascinating, so what genre is it?"

"It differs, some are cool."

"Ah, that's… A really helpful critique. And what are the stories based upon?" Monika butts in.

Hehe. Butts.

"Final Fantasy 2."

"Wait, how would you write fanfic of that? It's all 2D and pixelated."

"Uhh… don't question the internet. Let's just say that, as a rule, there's usually about 34 chapters of it, if you get what I'm saying."

Everyone agree with my point and leaves it at that.

"So Yuri, what books do you read?"

"My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive. But you know, I like a lot of things. Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well. Isn't it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop? Anyway, I've been reading a lot of horror lately..."

So it's a copy and paste of the original script… kind of feels like a way to pad out the time, but alright.

"Ah, fascinating, I've never read any horror books, but I am a fairly big fan of horror films, so I'll give it a try if you think it's good."

"Ew, I hate horror books." Natsuki exclaims with the most putrid face imaginable… oh wait, that's just her normal face…

[Insert Roast Gif Here.]

"Oh? And why's that?" Monika asked, vexed.

"I think they're horrorble."

"Wha-"

"Eh, don't worry about it."

 _I feel so tempted to say "That's my catchphrase" to Natsuki, but then realise that none of the members will understand._

 _Time progresses. This is excellent storytelling._

 _Wait, they never mentioned the poem Trapsuki wrote… I NEED TO SAVE THE DAY!_

"So, does anyone here write poems?''

Confused from my change of topics, the girls get startled for a second before Monika catches on.

"Actually, Natsuki left a poem on the floor last meeting. Want me to read it out?"

Before any of us could respond, Natsuki leaps at Monika, slapping the sheet out of her hand.

"NO NO NO NO NO! Bad Monika!"

She pulled out a water spray bottle and sprayed her.

Monika, now slightly damp and mildly irritated, looks with great confusion at Natsuki.

"What are you so nervous about, Nat? We promise we don't bite!"

She thinks for a second.

"Most of us don't bite."

"I-I just don't want you reading my poem, okay?"

From there the conversation went on as the script would normally dictate.

"So... I guess we're making poems then."

We started to pack up.

"Hey Oscar, can you stay after the meeting ends?" Monika randomly requests.

"Uh, I was actually also wanting to discuss something with Oscar..." Yuri adds.

 _Oh no._

* * *

AN

Lol

My upload schedule is almost as good as In My Hand.

This was edited by my brother, that's why it's almost not illegible.

Now, regarding comments;

Donderpants: Where's In My Hand? Also, YEET YEET YEET YEET

Plantarmy08: I thank you for responding, but I tried, and every time I re-read it, I realised that it was complete crap. So I'll go as close as I can, but I must apologize, you're not likely to get any 3500 word chapters. If I manage to upload again, I'll aim for at least 2 letters.

Miningpeapod: Uhhh… Thank?

SolarFlare579: Damn, didn't know the name was puny

SolarFlare579: Damn, didn't know the name was punny either. I just suck at spelling.

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out by the heat death of the universe. See you!


End file.
